A host system may send a secure erase command to a storage system when the host system wants host data being stored in the storage system to no longer be accessible. One way to respond to the secure erase command is for the storage system to delete address information managed by the storage system. This way, if the host system were to send a follow up read command to read certain data, the storage system would not know where that data is stored and thus not be able to provide the requested data back to the host system.
However, for some applications, merely deleting the address information may provide too low of a degree of inaccessibility because, even though the address information is deleted, the host data itself is still stored in the memory. One way to provide a higher degree of inaccessibility is to physically erase the data. However, erase operations are relatively time consuming. As such, ways to accelerate the execution of a secure erase operation while still providing a sufficiently high degree of data inaccessibility may be desirable.